Xmen Evolution: Another New Mutant
by quicksilver2402004
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kyra in her pov. She finds out what she is and who she is, and what she was really like before she lost her memory. The Brotherhood and magneto's new team will be in it. r&r will be updated very soon.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

X-men Evolution Another new mutant  
By quicksilver2402004  
  
Disclaimer- All the x-men characters belong to marvel, or wherever they are from. Kyra, Ms. Karralys, and Ronny are mine. Even though I'm not sure anyone would want to own Ronny at all. This is my first fan fiction so please review.  
  
Chapter 1- Memories  
  
Memories......... That is what a child remembers, the good and the bad. Lots of kids grow up in nice families and remember mostly the good things that happened in life. They remember the certain events like getting their first pet or having a birthday party. These things are what they will remember when growing up. Me? Well the only thing that I remember is things that I remember in my nightmares. The only thing that I remember is the last time I ate really good food which was never often. These are the only good things that I will ever remember. Now the bad, that is what I remember clearly as if it had happened minutes ago. I live in an orphanage where jealous girls and boys live. And people who are jealous are usually the ones jealous of me because I have special "gifts" that other children don't have. I am faster than all of them, stronger and just plain cooler than them. And so in return, I get beat up or smacked around. You get used to the pain after a while, and it becomes like a friend. The only friend. You might be wondering what a girl like me is doing in a place like that, the only thing I can tell you is that I have no parents and at the age of 12 I was found by the owner of the orphanage, Ms. Karralys, wandering the streets severely injured. You also might be wondering who I am also. My name is Kyra, I'm 14, I have long dark golden brown hair that is past my shoulders, dark forest green eyes with little specks of gold, I'm also tall and skinny, even though I eat a lot of food. That is because I have a very fast metabolism.  
  
The place I'm living at is ok but something's are- "Kyra", yelled Ms Karralys "You must get away from the window or you'll get electrocuted." It was raining heavily and thunder sounded off in the distance, and then a flash of lightening. "Yes ma'm", I said. I got up and moved away from the window. I often liked to stare outside when it rained, I was able to think and be by myself which is what I always was, alone. "Go and clean the kitchen." I nodded and stepped over the randomly placed toys on the floor that led to the kitchen. I looked around and saw that there were piles of dishes lying on the counters and piles in the sink. Some of the dishes had remnants of food still on it. I scowled at the thought of insects crawling all over the place if I wasn't here to clean up the place. I walked faster to the garbage can which was disgustingly filled to the top with nasty, spoiled food. I tied the overfilled bag and carried it through the back so I could take it to its new home the garbage dumpster. It was still raining heavily but I had to take it to the garbage can because the smell was just ugh, disgusting. The garbage can was a block away so I ran so fast that I became a blur, I was their in 10 seconds to and 10 seconds back to my initial starting point. I was the fastest kid in the orphanage, so I was usually overloaded with twice as much chores than the other kids. I had special abilities that no other kid possessed at the orphanage.  
  
I walked back into the kitchen and finally started on the kitchen, I got a new garbage bag and dumped all the food into it and then cleaned the dishes. After I cleaned the kitchen I walked upstairs when suddenly I heard a bang on the door several times. "I'm coming, I'm coming", said Ms. Karralys. I walked quietly back down and leaned against a wall opposite of where Ms. Karralys was and waited for her to tell me to go back to bed. She said nothing, but looked fearfully at me. I saw that she took a deep breath and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ronny

Chapter 2- Ronny!  
  
"Ronny! What are you doing here?" "I came back for you Anna!" 'Anna... interesting' I thought. "Ronny, I said that we aren't ever to see each other ever again". "I know but I wanted to see you again" This sounded like it could go bad so I got closer to see if Ms. Karralys would need any help. "I want you back", Ronny said. "Ronny, I said that I never wanted to see you again", said Ms. Karralys reluctantly. "I KNOW!!!" Now I could tell that he was getting furious so I started to step in and help until Ronny came towards Ms. Karralys and started pulling her outside in the rain. I blurred in between them and yanked Ms. Karralys back inside. I backed towards Ms. Karralys trying to protect her, both my hands balled into a fist. Ronny laughed hysterically. I growled and 3 metal claws popped out between my knuckles on both hands. I saw Ronny gasp and back away mumbling the word "Freak!". I heard Ms. Karralys gasp too and the Ronny did the worst thing. He Pulled out a gun. It was small, and looked like a handgun that the police used. " This is the only way I'm gonna have you". "Either this freak dies or you come with me", Ronny said. I stepped forward becoming a quick blur and thrusting my hand up at the gun trying to knock it out of his hand. But he had already started to back away and fell outside. At that instant his finger slipped and the trigger was pulled. Several bullets had been fired at the windows and the wall but one managed to hit a target. Me. Right in my forehead. For a brief instant their was a rush of pain and then darkness. I fell with a thud.  
  
Ms. Karralys ran to the phone dialing 911. 'Is she dead' thought Ms. Karralys as she walked towards my body. She walked to the entrance door and saw Ronny on the ground unconscious. My body felt strange, like it was taking away my life force. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of lightening. I moved one of my hands in view to see if my claws were in plain sight, which it was so I forced them back in by closing and then opening my hands, which worked. My vision got blurry for a few seconds and something fell down in front of my face. It was the bullet. 'Such a tiny thing' I thought. I slowly rised and saw Ms. Karralys. "Oh my God!" "I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Ms. Karralys. "Nope I'm still alive and kicking," I said smiling trying to reassure her and not make her freak out more. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and saw that their was blood. 'I must have healed myself. But how?' I thought very confused. "The police are coming", said Ms. Karralys relieved. "Can I go to bed now?", I asked. "Oh yea, sure"" Go on", she said motioning her hands in the direction of the stairs. I walked up the stairs. "Kyra?" "Yes."Thank you", Ms. Karralys said. At that moment red and blue lights filled the room. "I'll take care of everything". I nodded and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and layed on my bed. I closed my eyes and waited for darkness to overcome me.  
  
Sorry about the shortness of these last two chapters. I'll try and make them longer. Don't forget to review. Isn't this story going along good? I think it is. 


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

Chapter 3- Dreams  
  
'A large tank was in the middle of a room. It was filled with a sickly green color. Around the tank, wires covered walls hanging loosely in mid air. Other wires were taped on the floor also. All the wires were connected to the tank. Sparks sputtered around the tank, some bouncing off the tank glass while others fell to the floor. In the tank there was a girl covered with the wires. Some were attached to her whole body. Some of the wires had needles that were attached to her body which had a clear tube connected through a machine. The girl looked about 10 years of age. She was in a two piece bathing suit, with a snorkel like mask on her head. Scientists stood around holding clipboards stood around the tank taking notes. "How is she progressing?" said a man entering the room. He wore a white lab coat with glasses, and appeared to be about 60 years old. "Very well sir", said one scientist turning around. "Sir, she may be the first successful project since the accident." "Don't mention the past. We should only look to the future and not dwell in the past". "Sorry Sir. It will never happen again," said the scientist." What procedure are we doing today?" asked the man with the glasses. "The final one, sir." Good. Now lets awake our patient", said the man with the glass. He pointed to one of the other scientists who then walked up to a machine and flipped a switch. The girl's dark forest green eyes awoke quickly.  
  
"Hello x24", said the man with the glasses. "You!" he said pointing to another scientist." Start the machine". The scientist nodded and walked to another machine and pressed a few buttons. The machine hummed to life. The girl struggled against the bindings that held her. Dark silver liquid moved out of the machine and into the clear tubing's. "Make her stop struggling. I don't want her to interrupt the process." commanded the man with the glasses. A button was pressed and the girl immediately stopped. A computer screen showed a skeletal image of the girl's body. On the screen numbers appeared in percentages at an increased rate. The number currently on the screen was 25% complete. The dark liquid went through the girl's body, she tried to struggle but she couldn't move. Then the numbers increased quickly. It was now at 53% complete. The man with the glasses walked to a closet and opened it. Glass cups and champagne filled the shelves. He took 5 glasses down and set them on a table along with the champagne. He then poured the glasses and waited. He checked the machine once more and now it said 75%. He paced back and forth waiting in anticipation. Finally he checked once more and now the machine said 99% complete. "You! Get ready to stop the machine," he said pointing to another scientist. Finally it said 100% complete.  
  
The scientist stopped the machine and the dark silver liquid stopped flowing into the clear tube. The man with the glasses walked to the table and poured the champagne in the glass cups. He lifted it up and waited for the others to do the same. "To the success of this project", he said lifting his glass to the others. "To the success of this project", repeated all the scientists. The girl screamed in pain through the mask as they said it. She twisted her body to try to free herself because her body felt like on fire. She balled her fists trying to rip her hands off the bindings, 3 silver claws retracted from between both her hands. Her eyes widened in pain and fear. She screamed again. "Put her back to sleep", said the man pointing to a scientist. The scientist walked to the first machine and hit a button. The girl's eyes closed. "I can't wait to what she can do in the death room", said a scientist. "Yea", agreed other scientists. And with that they all left, leaving the girl in the tank by herself.' 


	4. Chapter 4 School

Chapter 4- Waking up  
  
My eyes opened and I jolted my body upright. I breathed heavily. 'What was that'? It was another one of those nightmares I've been telling you about. This time it was so vivid than the last one. The last nightmare I had was blurry. The only thing that was clear was the voices. It's amazing what a shot to the head does to ya. 'Hey', I thought. "What time is it?" I said aloud. "Time to once again go to school" said a girl. "Oh", I said. "Thanks." The girl just walked away. 'Now it's time to be more alone even more, but now for 8 hours' I thought sadly. I got up and got dressed, I did everything that is done grooming wise, and got my backpack. It was 7 am and almost time for the bus to come. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. The only thing that was in there was one piece of bread. I ate it plain since we couldn't afford anything like butter or jam, and washed the taste down with water. I headed outside and ran to my bus stop which was 2 blocks away. I was there in 10 seconds as always. The bus came at 7:18, like it always does. I walked up the steps on the bus and saw an empty seat and sat in it. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled a few kids waving their arms at the bus. The bus driver sighed and waited for the other kids to board the bus. After they walked up the stairs of the bus, some of them looked at me angrily. I just looked away from them and smiled. 'Slow people', I thought.  
  
Authors note- Sorry It took long. And sorry this one is really short.Yesterday was my mom's birthday and the day before I had to beat the Van Helsing game because I had to take it back the next day at 12:00. So I wrote 2 chapters yesterday night. And I finally got them to be long so just hang in there. 


	5. Chapter 5 Another new mutant

Chapter 5- Another new mutant  
  
A monitor illuminated the dark room. Professor Xavier was in the middle of updating his computer when a light beeped on the screen rapidly. "New mutant signature found", said the automatic computer voice. "Hmmm......," he said aloud. Xavier pressed a key on the keyboard which made the computer zoom closer to the beeping which revealed a map of a local orphanage nearby the beeping. The beeping became quicker and then slower in an instant traveling straight and then moving slowly to a nearby high school. "Hey Professor! Me and the others are going out," said Scott walking in. "I'm afraid not Scott. I've just found another new mutant who needs our help," said the Professor. "We must hurry Scott. I do not think we are the only one's who have an interest in this girl, so go tell the others' to hurry up and meet me at the X-Jet. "Ok Professor", said Scott leaving.  
  
Scott left and went downstairs. "Hey everyone!" he called. "What's up man?" asked Kurt walking in, along with Evan and Kitty. "The Professor's found another mutant. So go tell Jean and Rogue. The Professor wants us suited up and on our way the X-Jet.", commanded Scott. "Scott, Jean went out. But I'll go tell Rogue," said Kitty walking to go find Rogue. Scott, Kurt, and Evan went to their rooms to get changed.  
  
"Hey Rogue!" yelled Kitty running to catch up with Rogue. "What?" Rogue flatly said. "Professor X found another like mutant. So go like suit up," said Kitty running off to her room to also get changed. Rogue did the same.  
  
"Everyone," said the Professor looking at all of them. "I have not been able to get much information on the girl that we are trying to find. Cerebro can not get a clear sense on her, so be prepared for anything that may take place on this mission. The only thing I can establish from the readings is that she is currently living at an orphanage not far from here, and that she is currently at school. We may not be the only ones' who have an interest in this girl. So I want all of you to be prepared and on the watch for The Brotherhood and Magneto's team', said the Professor. "Professor? Did you get any other information on this girl," asked Scott." Yes. Her name is Kyra and she is 14 of 15 years old," said the Professor. "And she does not live that far away either," said the Professor rolling his wheelchair up the X-jets ramp. The others followed behind him. The X- Jets engine started up and the hangar doors opened. The X-Jet then moved forward and with a whoosh it flew off.  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance a crow flew off the ledge of the building and landed on the ground. It then morphed into a blue lady with red hair. It was Mystique. Mystique held a cell phone and dialed numbers. "Hello?" said Lance. "It's time", said Mystique. "Gather the others and meet me at this school," said Mystique giving directions to where to meet her once they arrived. She then put her phone away and then morphed into an eagle, and flew off.  
  
At the Brotherhood house Lance called everyone into the living room to explain what was going on and what the plan was. Lance, Toad, and Pietro all got changed into their uniforms. Fred and Wanda were already wearing their uniforms or clothes they wore whenever they fought. Peitro walked into his room and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Father," he said. "Another mutant has been located at this position," said Pietro telling his father everything he had learned. "Good job, son", said magneto. They both hanged up. Pietro smiled happily. He had been complimented and called SON. Pietro walked downstairs and waited for the others. Lance and Toad walked downstairs and then opened the door. Wanda, Pietro, and Fred walked behind them. Pietro smiled to Wanda who in return asked "Why are you so happy?" "Ahh nothing, I'm just happy that's all", said Pietro. Lance swerved the jeep next to everyone, "Come on guys!" said Lance. Everyone open a door and entered the car. Lance stepped on the pedal and the car moved forward quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6 School, Institute, and Plane

Chapter 6- School, Jet, and Institute  
  
The school bus at last arrived back to school. The bus driver opened the door and kids hurried out going off to meet their friends. I as usual just walked off to my accustomed spot. I stood and waited for the bell to ring, which was in about 20 minutes. I heard a laugh and a few giggles a few feet away. There was 3 girls standing in a corner talking, one of the girls was pointing at me. "Yea, she always stands their alone," said one of them. I pretended that I didn't hear them. I angled my head to the side so I could hear what they were saying better. "Do you think we should go and talk to her?' one asked. "No!" said one confidently. "I heard that she is freaky. That's what all the kids at the orphanage say. And besides she looks like the loner type anyways." said one girl.  
  
I looked down at the concrete floor. My eyes started to get blurry so I blinked several times to try and stop from crying. I walked away and started to just roam around. I walked around the courtyard, where everyone was, several times until the bell finally rang. I walked back to where everyone else was walking to get to their classes. I saw the girls who were talking about me in front of me walking very slowly. I walked fast past them and walked until there was another opening to where another hallway was. I took a right which had 2 classes, one on either side and continued walking further down where two gate openings were. I pushed open one side of the gate and walked left. I ended outside where the portables were, which was where my classes were. I walked down the path alone, until I reached the first portable which was my first class. I walked up the ramp and opened the door to find that no one was in there. I saw on the board what we were doing today. We had to do work in the grammar book.  
  
If you haven't guesses what my first class is then I'll tell you. English, the King of BORING. It was so easy. The class bell started in 20 minutes so I started working on the assignment so I wasn't just sitting there doing nothing. I flipped open the book and started working.  
  
The entrance door opened in the Xavier Institute, and in came Jean Grey with tons of shopping bags. " Hey Kitty! Come see what I bought", announced Jean. No one answered. "Hello? Is anyone here?" "Hey Jean," said Logan walking in. "Everyone went out. Charles and the kids are out trying to get this girl." said Logan. "How come they didn't wait or look for me?" asked Jean. "I don't know. Coulda been a number of reasons. I can't read minds so I wouldn't know," said Logan. Logan looked at all the bags Jean was carrying. "How much money did you spend?" asked Logan. "Well, I uh didn't pay for it, the Professor did. The Professor let me buy a few things." finished Jean." It looks to me like it's MORE than a few things", said Logan. Jean laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go put these things away." said Jean walking off. "Ok then. After that you, Storm and I have to be somewhere. So hurry up." said Logan. "Ok" said Jean.  
  
"Hey Professor, how are we gonna land the X-Jet at a school?" asked Spyke. "By using the cloaking device," replied the Professor simply. "Oh. Didn't know we had thing such as a cloaking device." said Spyke. "How are we exactly gonna do this? Make the Principal evacuate the school, before we call Kyra to the Office?" asked Spyke. "Something like that." said the Professor. "I'll explain the plan once we land." said the Professor. "Which will be in another hour".  
  
English class began and ended the same as always. My next class was Gym. I was the first one out of the Portable, and the first one walking down the ramp. I walked until I got to the end of the ramp and turned right and continued walking. I walked past the other six portables and continued walking down the path. Other kids were walking towards the portables. As I walked I was next to where the older kids parked their cars. I liked to look at the cars everyday when I walked by. I like to imagine that I had some of the cars that were parked. There was one particular car that I disliked very much. It was a very cool car, but the thing that I hated about it was the paint job. On each of the door sides it had a black flame on it with bubbles in it. 'How can you put little ugly black bubbles in a black flame?' I thought. I walked further until I was at the end of a fence. I turned left and went straight to another gate door. I pushed that one open and walked right towards the girls' locker room door and walked inside.  
  
Author note- Please review so I can continue the story. I already have the next two chapters written. Alls I got to do is just type them. So Review, I'm not gonna post them till I have a lot of reviews. The Brotherhood is gonna be in the next chapters so if you wanna read them. 


End file.
